1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving technology, and it particularly relates to a method and apparatus for receiving signals by a plurality of antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is frequency offset between a signal oscillated by a local oscillator in a transmitting apparatus and a signal oscillated by a local oscillator in a receiving apparatus. Accordingly, the receiving apparatus needs a function to compensate for the frequency offset of a received signal. In order to compensate for such frequency offset, the receiving apparatus estimates a frequency offset value. In estimating the frequency offset value, the receiving apparatus generally updates the already-estimated frequency offset sequentially. In wireless communications, adaptive array antenna technology is one of the technologies to realize the effective utilization of frequency resources. In adaptive array antenna technology, the directional patterns of antennas are controlled by controlling the amplitude and phase of signals, to be processed, in a plurality of antennas, respectively. In such adaptive array antenna technology, too, the frequency offset is corrected (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).